The Avatar of Zero
by Never An Honest Word
Summary: When Luke "Bo Lin" Harper is transported to Louise's world, he finds that he is able to bend the elements. With these strange new powers, how will he adapt? OC X Louise
1. Prologue

Earth.

Water.

Fire.

Air.

Long ago, humans had the power to control the four elements, but usually only one of each. However, there was one person at a time who had the power to control all four. They were known as Avatars. When one died, another was born to take their place.

Ha! I got you, didn't I? Fooled you with an Avatar opening, didn't I?

Anyway, my story does have something to do with Avatar. But I'll get to that later. Anyway, my name is Bo Lin Harper… okay, my real name isn't Bo Lin; it's Luke, but everyone calls me Bo Lin because I'm an Avatar fanatic. I mean, everyone I know loves Avatar, even my dad, but I go as far as to carry around a stuffed Appa.

But this isn't the story. Don't worry, I'm getting to it.

Today started just like usual. I woke up at seven A.M. to the familiar strumming of the guitar solo in "The Kill" by Thirty Seconds to Mars. I don't know why I set the alarm for seven, when I normally could've slept in later.

I got out of bed and dressed in a black t-shirt that had the image of the scarred Fire Prince Zuko firebending out at whoever looked and blue jeans. I then grabbed the knapsack that I carry around to keep Appa in, unzipped it and stuck the stuffed Sky Bison in, leaving enough room for his head to poke out, put my iPod and headphones in, and then zipped it back up.

"Dad!" I yelled downstairs. "I'm going out!"

"Alright!" came his reply. "Make sure you have your cell phone!"

"Ok!" I shouted, putting my Blackberry Pearl in my bag. I walked downstairs, slipped on my sandals that I've had for about three years, and walked out the door.

That's one of the best things about living with your dad: He usually never pries and mine always lets me go wherever.

I started walking down the main street, and I noticed a large green circle in the middle of the street. I don't know why, but for some reason no one was noticing it. Slowly, I walked up to it, much against my own good sense. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, but it was still there. I reached out, trying to see if it was solid or not, but my hand got sucked right through!

"What the hell?" I shouted. "Someone help!"

I was getting pulled into the circle, and no one was doing anything to help. Soon enough my arms were pulled in.

"God damn it! Help me someone!" I yelled. Once again, no help.

Then I was completely pulled in, into a vast void of darkness.

I started hearing this voice as I was floating through the vastness.

_I beg of you…_

"What the…?" I muttered.

_My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe… heed my call. I wish it from the very bottom of my heart…_

"Someone get me out of here!" I shouted.

_Answer to my guidance and appear!_

I was jerked out of the void and caught in a blinding light.

Then I fell.

**Anyway, this is the prologue for my Avatar/Familiar of Zero crossover! I hope you enjoyed it! I promise I'll have the first chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: Louise the Zero

Okay, so far, today had been my weirdest day… ever. I'd been on my way to see my friend Jaden, and I'd been sucked into a green circle, into a dark void, and then mysteriously dropped on grass.

At first, everything seemed right: Sunny, birds were chirping, sky was clear blue, both the suns shining brightly—wait, BOTH suns?! Oh, that's definitely not normal. Then I looked at my surroundings: Castle walls, people in dark cloaks, white shirts, pants (skirts for the girls), all with pentagrams.

That's not normal. It's fucking strange.

Then I saw a guy dressed in the exact same clothing, but he kinda reminded me of Ikaku Madarame from Bleach… he had to have some answers. Before I could say anything, a girl with pink hair and brown eyes, who was dressed exactly the same as the others but appeared to be significantly shorter, demanded, "Who are you?"

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Answer the question, commoner!" she yelled, stamping her foot. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

Commoner? Did she really just call me a commoner? She really just called a 17-year-old kid in a Zuko t-shirt with an Appa stuffed animal a _commoner_? Where are we, the Middle Ages in Europe? Then I notice the look on her face, and I realize she's serious.

"Appa," I mutter under my breath. "I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

"Who are you?!" she demanded once more.

You know, normally in a situation like this where someone literally fell out of the sky, people would be pretty concerned, right?

Well, not this time. Instead, everyone was laughing, right at the pink-haired girl, who looked awfully embarrassed. I've gotta admit, though, she did look kind of cute.

One girl, who had dark skin and red hair, shouted out, "As expected of Louise the Zero!" I glanced over at her, and couldn't help but notice that she was extremely hot; she wore the same uniform everyone else did, but her shirt was unbuttoned to the point where her extremely large… you know… looked as if they'd burst right out, and she wore her skirt significantly shorter, with boots that stretched up the length of her long legs. I'll repeat it once more: This girl was _hot_.

Another, a boy with blond hair and a giant mole next to him, said, "Of all things to summon for a Familiar, the Zero summoned a _commoner_."

"Shut up!" the pink-haired girl, whom I assumed to be Louise, said. "Professor Colbert, this has to be a mistake. Let me try again, please!"

The guy who looked like Ikaku Madarame shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Louise. Since this ceremony determines a mage's life, it is sacred. If I would allow you to redo it, it would be an insult to the ceremony itself. Therefore, he is your Familiar, and you must take him."

The red-haired girl said mockingly, "I never would've guessed you'd have summoned a commoner, Louise."

"Shut up, Kirche!" Louise growled. "It was just a screw-up, that's all!"

Everyone was laughing at her, and I've gotta admit I felt sorry for her; and for some reason, I don't know why I noticed this of all things, but her blush made her look cute. Really cute.

"Professor Colbert, this must be a mistake! I've never heard of anybody taking a commoner as a Familiar!" Louise said.

"Well, Ms. Valliere, there's a first time for everything. Commoner or not, there are no exceptions. He will serve you as your familiar."

"SERVE?!" I shouted out. Everyone ignored me just like when I was being sucked into the circle.

"Now continue with the ceremony," Colbert said.

"I am NOBODY'S servant!" I yelled. Once again, ignored. "AM I THE ONLY ONE LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Y-yes sir…" Louise muttered. Students continued to mock and taunt her, but she ignored them and walked towards me. "You'd better be grateful. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for a commoner like you. Normally, someone of your position would never get one from a noble."

Once in a lifetime opportunity? Am I gonna win the lottery? Get a real lemurbat, like Momo?

Am I gonna get the last Goddamn Twinkie in Zombieland?

Louise raised her wand and pointed it at my forehead. "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon of the Five Elements, give this creature your eternal blessing and make him mine." By then, her pentagram symbol was glowing. I was feeling weird, and I felt even weirder when she leaned in, pulled me close and kissed me.

Wait, what?! My feelings at that moment? Have you ever seen "Mr. Wooden Alligator" by Makemebad35 on YouTube? When Damian said, "WTF?"

So, I literally said, "WTF?" Okay, I didn't say it like that. I actually said "What the *BEEP*?"

"It was for the ritual!" Louise snapped. "I can't believe I wasted my first kiss on _you_!"

Okay, so that trashed most of the sympathy I had for her, even though she was still being laughed at, but that was just mean. I mean, I've been told I'm not bad looking, in fact by a few girls I've been told that any girl would be lucky to kiss me, I mean my long, light blond hair and bright blue eyes work perfectly, and like I've said, a lot of girls have said I'm cute.

But before I can tell her off, I felt the same weird feeling I'd felt earlier, just in my left hand… then the feeling changed to burning… and then my body was burning… but then I saw these strange marks on my hand that were like Nordic or Egyptian characters. The sensation slowly died off but I began to feel light-headed.

"What the Christmas Christ was that?" I breathed.

Colbert stepped forward and grabbed my wrist, taking a look at the characters. "Ah, these runes signify the Familiar contract… hmm, seems to be rather precise. Most Familiars don't get markings like that… are you alright?"

"Feeling light-headed…" I muttered.

Then I passed out.

Several hours later, I awoke in a single bedroom with a bunch of expensive things and other stuff girls would have in their rooms… well, in this world, anyway.

"This is the worst day ever…" Louise growled, sitting in a chair next to a small round table. "I was supposed to summon an epic Familiar who would show everyone that I'm not a Zero… instead I get a commoner! A freaking commoner!"

"Hey, you're not the only person that's pissed off about this." I muttered.

"How are you _not_ happy, Familiar?" she asked. "You should be happy to service a noble!"

"First off, I have a name. Luke Harper, not Familiar. Or Bo Lin if you prefer. And second, you yanked me away from my home to a place that pretty much no one knows about, and you expect me to serve you!"

"If it were up to me, you wouldn't be here in the first place! Still, you are here and you are my Familiar—"

"Not willingly!" I pointed out.

"Shut the fuck up!" she shouted. "Anyway, we're just gonna have to make due!"

"Fine," I mutter, looking down.

Then Louise starts taking off her cloak, shirt, skirt… wait, why's she taking off her clothes? "Hey! What're you doing?!" I yelled, covering my eyes.

"Getting ready for bed. What does it look like?" she asked, now in her undergarments.

"Well, can you at least keep your clothes on when I'm around?"

"Why?"

"I'm a guy, Louise!"

"You are?" she asked, tilting her head.

How dense is she? Anyone can tell I'm a guy!

"Anyway, make yourself useful and have my clothes ready for tomorrow."

"No! Why would I do that?" I demanded.

"You will! I am your master!"

"Like hell you are," I growled. "I'm my own master."

"How dare you defy me!" she shrieked. "Fine! No meals for you for two days!"

No food?! Two _days_?!

Well, I'm not about to apologize.

Louise turned around, got in bed and yelled, "Have those clothes ready tomorrow or no food for a week!"

She shut off the light, and went to sleep.

Time for my escape.

Silently I snickered, kind of like the raccoon in Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening that makes the character get lost, then then I slowly opened the door and ran out. There were still people awake, obviously, including the guy with the giant mole creature; he was talking to a pretty girl, so I tried to crawl by.

"Hmm? Oh, look, it's the Zero's Familiar!" he said.

"Aww, shit!" I muttered, crawling faster.

"That's the one that Louise summoned in today's ritual?" the girl asked.

"You know, with all the help you were given we'd hope you were thankful," the boy said.

"Whatever," I said. "Later!" I took off, hearing footsteps behind me. I knew that it was Louise.

I ran down a bunch of hallways and stairwells until I came to a large room with a fountain in the middle. The first thing I noticed? That hot girl from earlier. You know, the redhead.

"Hmm? Isn't that Louise's Familiar?" she said. "What are you doing so far from your master?"

"Talk later!" I shouted, running out an exit that I noticed. I hit the cool night air, the grass and I figured I could make it home.

Then I was lifted off the ground by a magical force.

"You know, this is the second time I've levitated you today," a voice said. It was that blond boy from earlier. He was pointing a rose at me, which I assumed was his wand. I started thrashing, my rage and hope to go home flooding through me, becoming warmth… until flames shot out of my hand.

What the hell? I was _firebending_.

Maybe… I tried to calm myself down, making the emotion feel like liquid, and… I blasted out water from the palm of my hand.

_Waterbending._

"Whoa!" the boy shouted. I started falling, and I noticed his wand was on fire.

I made my emotions lighter than air, and I was floating. _Airbending_.

I landed gracefully on the ground, and I started running.

"Oh no you don't!" the boy said, levitating me again. I wanted to blast fire at him again, but I was too tired. I eventually gave up.

**Well, there was the first official chapter of "The Avatar of Zero"! I hope you liked it! Please R & R! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
